Let the Opera Begin
by cjsparkles4803
Summary: After a few weeks of being with Raoul, Christine decides to go back to her angel. When the Phantom is ecstatic at her return, Christine speaks of her love for him. Both of the two lovers begin a life together. But when Raoul finds out of his "wife's" betrayal, things might not go the way they planned.
1. Let the Opera Begin:Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey Guys, this is my first ever fanfiction and I would love feedback. I really hope I do an adequate job with the characters and grammar and all that stuff. :) This is your standard Phantom of the Opera Fanfiction. I hope you enjoy! :)

Chapter One

She knew the moment she stepped into that boat she had made a mistake. As they sang to each other words of love, all she could imagine was Erik. Sure his face was startling at first, Christine had grown fond of him, and did not mind it. She truly believed he was beautiful. Yet as Raoul smiled at her, she knew she belonged with Erik. It took only, one week with Raoul to decide she needed Erik back. All Raoul ever did was tell Christine how much money he had and what they would do with all and say "Say you love me," And Christine would reply "Oh, I do." And then he would say "Love me, that's all I ask of you." It got very annoying. Most of the time she didn't mean it. All she had to do was pretend that she was saying it to Erik. Many nights she would stay up and dream of her Angel. She could hear him playing his organ and his voice sang songs in her head. She sometimes out of her sadness, would whisper, "The Angel of Music sings songs in my head. The Angel of Music sings songs in my head." She then would wipe away a tear and try to sleep. All he ever dreamed of was him. She would wake believing Erik was next to her, but all that was there was her husband.

The days went by slowly as Christine grew more distant from her husband and longed for Erik. Somedays she would wander the town singing softly to herself "Past the point of no return, one endless longing. How long am I to wait, before I know? Before I see his face again?" She would sing sadly and softly and refused to sing for anyone but herself. When she had agreed to marry Raoul, it seemed to be out of love, but it was really in old comfort. He was her childhood friend. He kept her from growing up. After that she was all alone. Once in awhile she would be visited by her dear friend Meg Giry. "Dear Christine, what is troubling you so? You look as if you have not eaten in forever." Meg asked her one day. Christine looked sadly and longingly at her friend. She tried to hold back her tears until she came choking up in tears and lying at her feet. "Oh Meg I can't stand it any longer! I can't love him! I need my Angel back! I love him, his voice, his face, EVERYTHING! I need him! I've yearned for too long, hoping and praying he would return to me. I must see him Meg, please!" Christine was in tears. Thank god Raoul was out in the Market. He wouldn't like to see his wife in tears over another man. Meg stood up and picked her friend up off the ground. "Christine, this is silly, if you wish to see Erik, come with me to the Opera House, I go there regularly to help him." Without a word of hesitation, Christine stood up with Meg by her side. She grabbed her bag and dragged Christine to the door. They walked through the surprisingly uncrowded streets toward the Opera House. Despite being burned, the crews had done a surprisingly nice job of cleaning it. There were still some burned and singed part of chairs on the ground and pieces of the grand Chandelier were on the ground. The memories surrounded her and flooded her mind. Her first singing gala, her times dancing on the stage, the applause, all came back to her, crystal clear.

The two girls walked into Christine's old dressing room. Everything almost exactly like she had left it, all except for a broken mirror in the corner of the room, smashed to pieces. Christine could not decide whether it was broken in the act of rescuing her from Eric, or if Erik himself smashed it in a fit of rage. So much to be said of the mirror. Erik had watched her all of her life from that mirror. It was as well the pathway to Erik's lair, where Christine dreamed they would live their lives happily. The mirror's door showed it still worked as Meg slid the heavy glass door to one side. As the two girls walked down the passage, Christine worried. What would she say once they met? The last time they spoke she abandoned him and left him for the idiot Raoul. How would he react? She thought to herself all the way through his labyrinth. Both the girls reached the boats. They were so close. "Oh, so close," Christine whispered. The longing would finally end. Once she reached him. They approached the gates of his lair, Christine could hear the sweet sounds of his organ and softly he sang. "Say you'll share with me one love one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you." He knew she was there. Christine gathered up the courage and sang softly. "Share each day with me, each night, each morning." She sang back like she hadn't in weeks. The music still never ceased. Now he knew for sure, that she was there. She took a breath and both her and Erik sang out loud. "Say you love me, you know I do. Love me, that's all I ask of you." They belted out the final words in sweet harmony. That's all Christine ever dreamed of hearing. He loved her, she loved him. The gates opened slowly and silently. A man sat at the organ, a man she knew all too well. She climbed out of the boat and walked towards the man, leaving Meg in the boat. She silently crept towards the mask less figure. His beautiful face, his voice, his everything. He turned towards her love in his eyes. "My angel." He whispered to her. She couldn't help but show a weak smile and tear up. "My angel." She whispered. He tried to hold back a smile. "Let the opera begin." He said, happily.

I hope you enjoyed this. It is only chapter one of my Let the Opera Begin series. I hope I can continue this series. Please give me your feedback. It will be much appreciated. :)


	2. Let the Opera Begin:Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I would like to thank TrinJ for being my FIRST EVER reviewer! I'm so glad I was able to get to this new chapter of Let the Opera Begin! I Promise I will have more fanfics coming out soon! Thanks guys for understanding! Even so as I write this, I believe, HE DESERVED BETTER THAN CHRISTINE, CUZ SHE DUMPED HIM FOR THAT FOP RAOUL WHO IS A FOP, DID I MENTION HE IS A FOP?! I need to write a fanfic where it's Erik x Me. Just imagine him as Michael Crawford… Okay enough I'll just get to it. Bye! xx ^3^**

 **Chapter Two**

There the tears flowed as he tore his newly composed piece into a million pieces. It was a mess without her there. He barely got by without Meg or Madame Giry's help. He was weak and exhausted, because the amazing Erik never sleeps, and he couldn't sleep anyway. How could she just leave him? For Monsieur Fop of all people. That ignorant boy, the Vicomte de Chagny. Now she was to become the Vicomtesse. The genius musician side of him said that she did not dare to trust the music of the night. It was to dark for an angel. For he was a devil. The side of him that had just the right amount of reality to tell him, could tell, she was scared of him. He chased her away with his darkness, and of course his face. A face, not even a mother could love. No wonder she said he could never be loved, for he was a hideous monster. No wonder she despised him. No wonder she had given him up. No wonder no one loved him. How could he have been so foolish as to think that anyone as beautiful as Christine could love him.

He looked around and saw his mirrors, each and everyone of them smashed to bits. Pieces of glass littered the floor, yet to be cleaned off the floor. He still remembered that night as clear as day, or as night. The night she had declared her love for Monsieur Vicomte. The night she had kissed him. The night he let her go. He let her go. Because he loved her. Only that reason. He should've killed De Chagny when he had the chance. Hung him up while Christine watched. No, that would poison his angel. He was her teacher, her friend, her lover, her escape, her worst nightmare. Why did he have to scare her? She could have loved him, if he had only stayed far away from her. There the boats sat, unused at the beginning of his labyrinth. He thought of when he brought her down here, her face lit up at the sight of everything. He remembered when the mob had smashed the mirror, where he had watched his Christine many a night. It was a magnificent feeling to be close to her. Sometimes she'd press her hand up to the mirror, and he would have himself mesmerised, looking into those green eyes. He'd press his hand to her's, only the mirror separating them. She stared at him, as if she knew he was there. " _He's here, the Phantom of the Opera."_ Everyone would cry out, when he'd strike. Oh how he missed his days of torment in the Opera house. He'd left it alone during reconstruction. They brought in a new chandelier, to replace the one he had smashed, in his moment of triumph. Don Juan Triumphant. His amazing composition he wrote, just for Christine, and she unmasked him for all of the public to see. He couldn't think of Christine anymore. The pain was too hard to bear. The tears flowed off of his marred cheek. He cried, like he'd never cried before. He sobbed as he'd never sobbed before.

Then without thinking he started singing. The song just came to him. Without thinking about him he sang. He played his organ along with him. " _Say you'll share with me one love one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you."_ He sang gallantly, like in the old days of the Music of the Night. He played more notes. Softly, behind him he heard clear as daylight, _Share each day with me, each night, each morning."_ "Christine?!" He thought. He must have been imagining it. Yet still he sang back, " _Say you love me, you know I do. Love me, that's all I ask of you."_ Sweet harmony. "I must be dreaming," He muttered to himself. Behind him he heard a creak of the rusted metal gate. He didn't dare turn around. He opened the gate. Still not turning he minded his business and played Music of the Night. A silent tear flowed down his face. He felt her with him. He felt her presence, like a burst of warmth surrounding him. He opened his eyes and slowly turned around. There she stood. His Christine. She looked as if she had been crying. He saw her eyes flutter in disbelief that he was actually looking at her. His mind absent, he spoke softly, "My angel." He said warmly. She smiled a broken smile and ran into his arms and pulled him into an embrace. "My angel." She cooed. Sobbing in his arms. He stroked her hair and whispered to her kindly, "Let the opera begin."

 **What do you guys think. A little cute moment for them. I pretty much listened to Michael Crawford the whole time…. Silently my senses, abandon their defences, helpless to resist the note he sang, for he composed the Music of the Night…. Ahhhh… Anyways.. Kisses! ^3^ xxx**

 **-cjsparkles4803**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haiiiiii! I really like working on this piece. I think I've composed this musical phenomenon well. (I KNOW THE WORD IS WRITTEN, BUT I LIKE COMPOSED CUZ IT SOUNDS LIKE SOMETHING THE PHANTOM WOULD SAY SO THERE! AND THIS FIC IS THE WORK OF A MUSICAL GENIUS, ME! JK!) Anyways….. I hope you like this chapter! BYEEEE!**

Chapter 3

Erik picked Christine up like a baby, and cradled her in his arms. He carried her to his room where he set her down on the bed. He walked out and yelled to Meg, who was waiting in the boat.

"You can leave now Miss Giry." Meg obediently left, and Erik walked back to where Christine lay crying.

"Christine, angel, why ever are you crying?" Erik asked her. Christine sniffled and sighed.

"Oh Erik, I just missed you so much, I couldn't handle it. I do not love Raoul, and now I am to be wed." Erik held the crying girl in his arms, resting her head in his lap. He stroked her hair, and her love for him burst like a balloon.

"I need you Erik, I can't last another minute without you. I love you, I always have." Erik felt as if his heart stopped. She loved him?

"You-you, love me?" He stuttered. She nodded.

"Ever since you first spoke to me, I felt something, a feeling I could never define, until you brought me here, I realized, that it was love. Pure, feeling love." Christine sniffled. Erik smiled at his love.

"I must admit at first I thought I was going mad." Erik spoke softly. "I expected to never hear your voice again. You left with your boy, and left me to suffer. I almost died, if Madame Giry and Meg had not found me, I would be dead." He looked down to see her crying and sobbing.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. I caused you so much pain. I should have never left you, nor pulled your mask off. I thought I was being a hero, unmasking the opera ghost. But I nearly killed you, my one and only love." Christine was sobbing now, gasping for air. Erik held her closer.

"Christine, love, it will be okay. You are very tired and excited. You need sleep, come here." He once more cradled her in his arms. He carried her to his room, and set her down on his bed. She yawned and closed her eyes.

"Erik, sing for me please." She whispered. Erik took a breath and softly sang.

Night time sharpens

Heightens each sensation

Darkness stirs and wakes

Imagination

Silently the senses

Abandon their defenses

Slowly, gently

Night unfurls its splendor

Grasp it, sense it

Tremulous and tender

Turn your face away

From the garish light of day.

Turn your thoughts away

From cold, unfeeling light,

And listen to the music of the night.

By that point Christine was nearly asleep, she smiled a faint smile and Erik continued to soothe her with his music.

Close your eyes

And surrender to your darkest dreams.

Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before.

Close your eyes,

Let your your spirit start to soar.

And you'll live as you've never lived before.

Softly, deftly

Music shall caress you

Hear it, feel it

Secretly possess you

Open up your mind

Let your fantasies unwind

In this darkness that you know you cannot fight

The darkness of the music of the night

Christine was asleep. Her breathing slowed but kept at a steady pace. Erik walked away slowly. He sat down at his piano and watched Christine sleep. He softly played his organ and finished the song.

Let your mind

Start a journey through a strange new world

Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before

Let your soul take you where you long to be.

Only then can you belong to me

Floating, falling

Sweet intoxication

Touch me, trust me

Savor each sensation

Let the dream begin

Let your darker side give in

To the power of the music that I write

The power of the music of the night

You alone can make my song take flight

Help me make the music of the night

He looked back at Christine to see if she stirred. She was still sleeping peacefully. Erik smiled. He had won.

Hi! I just watched the 25 anniversary Phantom of the Opera. I loved it. Ramin is my favorite Phantom. I know that these chapters are short, they will get longer! Bye! xx

-cjsparkles4803


End file.
